Laissez-moi dormir
by The Great Victoria Grant
Summary: Hermione face à Bellatrix, de la douleur, de la folie...


**Bonjour tout le monde! :) J'ai écris le début de cette histoire en étant en colère c'est pour ça que je l'ai classée dans T, par précaution, le début est sans doute un peu violent... Pas de sexe, désolée ;) Le début m'a servit à exorciser ma colère, après je m'en suis servie pour la fic, dite-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^**

* * *

Elle était presque sans vie, étendue sur le sol. Un bout de chair a peine respirant, flasque, rouge. Meurtrie par les coups répétés, les dents cassées, un bras arraché, des morceaux de chair entiers jonchant le marbre. Écarlate.

Et la douleur. Indescriptible. A ce stade, la mort était préférable. Elle avait toujours cru (quelle naïveté) qu'une souffrance morale pouvait être bien plus dure à supporter qu'une souffrance physique, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle s'était trompée. Rien ne pouvait être comparé à ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. C'était la douleur à l'état pur, qui envahie le cerveau, plus rien n'existe.

C'est tellement insupportable, insupportable… La mort paraît être une perspective heureuse dans cette situation… On ne se contente pas de l'accueillir, on la provoque, on arrête de respirer, tente de s'asphyxier, mais rien n'y fait, ce foutu corps tient bon.

Si seulement ça pouvait s'arrêter, mais c'est impossible ! La souffrance est tellement forte, comment pourrait-elle disparaître ? Elle est là, elle est là et elle le sera pour toujours…

-Tss tss tss… Ça ne va pas du tout mon petit, tu respires beaucoup trop fort, et tes sanglots impurs vont finir par déranger le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Il est moins patient que moi, c'est vrai qu'il pourrait t'aider en un sens, susurra cette horrible voix, mesquine, il joue moins, il devrait t'achever histoire d'avoir la paix… Si tu savais comme j'aime voir ça ! Quand il tue…

Bellatrix était comme folle, non, elle _était_ folle, les yeux exorbités, elle regardait sa proie et la jouissance qu'elle tirait de ses souffrances était abominable.

-Tu sais pourquoi j'aime ça, ma petite, petite chose ? Tu voudrais que je te le dise hein ? Oh oui dis-moi que tu le veux ! Et bien je vais te faire cet honneur, c'est parce qu'il est tellement majestueux à ce moment-là, on dirait, au noble geste négligent qu'il fait, qu'il accomplit un acte banal, ça l'ennuierait presque de devoir lever sa baguette pour quelqu'un d'aussi dérisoire que les ordures de ton espèce.

La sorcière partit d'un rire de démente, plein de joie, mais d'une joie perfide, malsaine, nourrie par tout le mal que cette femme avait causé.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant d'une manière totalement incontrôlée. Ses tremblements pouvaient même être qualifiés de spasmes tant ils étaient violents. Ses dents s'entrechoquaient, elle se mit à pleurer, pleurer, pleurer, pleure, solitaire, en silence.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de rêve, depuis que Bellatrix l'avait torturée au manoir Malefoy c'était quasiment toutes les nuits qu'elle revivait cette scène, en pire, bien pire que ce que la sorcière lui avait fait subir.

Elle avait peur, tellement peur de se retrouver un jour face à elle. Totalement désemparée, elle murmura :

-Je ne pourrais pas l'affronter.

C'était une simple constatation, terrible, désormais elle savait qu'il lui faudrait l'éviter à tout prix, mais ça ne serait pas facile, Bellatrix était connue pour aimer joueur avec la nourriture, torturer les gens avait quelque chose de jouissif pour elle…

Un ronflement sourd la ramena sur terre, non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle inquiète les garçons, elle devait bannir ce genre de considérations de son esprit, ils avaient déjà assez de soucis comme ça… De plus, ils la savaient forte, ils la croyaient d'ailleurs plus forte qu'elle ne l'était réellement, mais il fallait entretenir cette idée qu'ils avaient d'elle, nécessairement, sinon, comment trouver et détruire les Horcruxes s'ils n'avaient pas confiance les uns dans les autres ? Hermione le savait, elle était le pilier du groupe, ce sur quoi les autres se reposaient quand leur quête leur semblait trop dure, comme ils avaient toujours fait depuis qu'ils connaissaient la jeune fille.

Hermione se rallongea, les yeux ouverts, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder. Elle savait peu de choses de l'occlumantie, mais si ce qu'elle voyait était envoyé par l'ennemi pour les perturber dans leur quête, elle devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Très vite, la grande intelligence de la jeune femme lui permit de faire le vide dans son esprit, sa capacité de concentration était vraiment étonnante. Elle laissa le sommeil la gagner et passa une fin de nuit paysible, après tout la partie n'était pas perdue, à force de lutter contre ces cauchemars, elle en était persuadée, ils allaient disparaître.


End file.
